warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Fawnpelt~ For Approval This is Fawnpelt. Fawnpelt is the ThunderClan medicine cat on Ottersplash and Nightfern's ThunderClan Alliances. This is the first medicine cat charart I made. I worked on it for 3 whole days! Comments?GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 22:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Why is the lineart blurred? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) She's a light brown, not ginger she-cat. Look at my Fawnpelt for good coloring and smudge the paws. And sharpen the lineart; it is blurred. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. Does this ''look better? I tried to do my best on the lineart. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Use the sharpen tool, it will fix it. Too dark brown. Lighten it up a lot; now it looks red-brown. Smudge the paws. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Thanks! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now 'Re-Uploaded. 'Is this better? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The lineart is still blurred, but that's not the problem here. Maybe just a bit lighter brown. For some reason, it looks like a mud color. But that's just my opinion. Don't hold me to it. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) That's okay Holly. I actually ''like when you, Night, Forest, or any other member of this wiki give me comments on making the charart better. It helps me improve. Thanks again! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Anytime, Otter. I don't take well to constructive critism (sp?) and I usually get mad when someone tries to help me. xD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. ''GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Holly! Do you like my latest Fawnpelt? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Much better! Still lighten it. Look here to see a good pelt color. And DO smudge the paws before you fix the pelt color, please. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll lighten it AND smudge the paws. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Better? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sharpen the chest. Still lighter! Too dark! Smudged paws are off the lineart and blurred. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Grrr... this time I shall get this charart done correctly! lol. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 23:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) takes a deep breathe* This had better be light enough \_/ Just kidden : ) GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 23:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sharpen her left paw- it's blurry, as well as her two back paws and chest. Her eyes are suppose amber, not brown. She's a cream right now, not a light brown. When you re-upload her, click on Fawnpelt and click the button with the paper on the right. You can replace her there without adding a whole bunch of pictures. Here, let me point out some things you can change in red. Make her light brown. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 00:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, this is ''Re-Uploaded. I fixed the eyes and did my best on the paws and chest. Let StarClan spare this one (lol)! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 00:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you start over? The chest is still blurred, and the paws smudging is beyond fixing. Try again, without ruining the lineart. Her pelt needs to be a tad darker. Keep trying; she'll get approved! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 02:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) This is going to take me forever! I'll have to color Fawnpelt pixil by pixil all over again! Oh well, this is what happens when you get involoved in P:I (lol) just kidden! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 02:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''This is the new Fawnpelt. I made her a cream she-cat like you said, Night. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 03:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Err... I said that you made her pelt cream, and it needed to turn light brown. Use a brush size 1 to make a fine line at the paws and blur and smudge with a size 1 so it doesn't go over the lineart. Her right back paw is all smudged up. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 11:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) She looks more peachy than cream. And the dash of white on her chest NEEDS to be blurred. It doesn't look right otherwise. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 14:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Do the paws and chest look better? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 14:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Use the smudge and blur at size 1. SLOWLY smudge (make sure it doesn't get out the lineart) and blur where the white meets the peach. Her pelt looks a lot better, just a tad darker and you've got it! Forest's right; her chest needs to be blurred and smudged, but not the lineart. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 15:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Does this look better? GoldenflowerRavenfeather and Goldenflower 21:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I think you need to smudge the paws more. It looks too straight. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air21:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Shimmer is right. Just keep in mind for next time that the coat needs to be inbetween cream-peach and brown. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Shimmer is completely right. The paws need to be fixed. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:02, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Well said. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sigh* ''Re-Uploaded. ''Better *Prays to StarClan they say 'yes'* Paws aren't smudged enough. Use size 1 to color in eyes; the lineart isn't working. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 23:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm smudging and smudging and smudging, but you keep on saying I need to smudge more! I DO use brush...oh so I don't use the pencil? That's what I do. Is the pelt color good, at least? GoldenflowerRavenfeather and Goldenflower 23:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) It's better; don't change it now, too late. It's like a peachy-tan-cream. But you smudge way strange. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 23:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) CBA, finally? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) The white on her left paw is off the lineart. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Eh? Really? I didn't notice that. It must be really small... ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Sorry it's small but it wouldn't let me make it bigger. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 23:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, there's something wrong with it.... pull her up on Pixlr.com and maybe change her size? Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 16:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I fixed her. Comments? GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Looks better, now that I can see the image. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) CBA? (Finally! xD) Nothing!!!!!!! Approve it, quick! Before someone says anything (XD)!!!!!!!!!!!!! DollyMY DOG ROCKS! 19:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Fawnheart~ For Approval This is Shimmerkit's mother from MoonClan's Treasure; I tried to make her like the tabby in the picture, but she didn't show up that way. I used the tabby blank again. I wasn't too happy with her belly. Thanks! ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 21:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) This looks very nice. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 01:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) She's cute! I gotta ask though, did you use pure black? Because I've seen this before - for some reason, it messes up the lineart for some reason... ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I checked; no. I see the lineart. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay...it just seems dark to me. Darker than it should. Oh, well. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Cute! GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) CBA, River? Night? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Nah. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Braveleg ~ For Approval ﻿ ﻿This is Braveleg, a ThunderClan elder. He is a tortsieshell tom with yellow eyes. His left leg is missing because of a dog. Any comments? Brownstorm 16:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Torties don't have full grey. They're white with ginger and black smudged patches. His leg lineart is unnatural. I suggest starting over and erasing his leg with white, while adding ginger and black patches. On the main page of the P:I, check out River's amazing tortie tutorial. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 16:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think so too.GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Anyone have the guts to comment further on this? xD nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) You want me to move it to "Declined Images", I take it? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No, not at all. Brownstorm, are you still working on this? A week, Holly? You're leader. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Give her a week. If not, then either River or myself will move it. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Rockpaw (Kit) ~ For Approval Here's Rock-kit, I will put Stonekit up in a second. Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Adorable! Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 21:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 18:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) 'Tis amazing. Job well done, yet again! ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 20:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful; if I were leader/deputy, I would say "Instant approval" ^_^ GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 23:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:45, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Stonepaw (Kit) ~ For Approval Finally, here's Stonekit. Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ SO CUTE! Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 18:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Adorable! ..like always. xD ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 20:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Yup! Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 21:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) OMG BEAUTIFUL. GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Blue~ For Approval This is Blue, a DeathClan queen. Blue is a pure white, undernurished, she-cat. She is Blood's mate. Comments? GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 22:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Poor Blue. I see nothing wrong here. River? Night? Anyone? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 20:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) None here! Night? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) None. Maybe color the claws black so it looks better against the white? Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 21:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) GOODNESS OTTER. WHY DID YOU SAY WHO SHE'S RELATED TO?! IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE A SECRET!!! *turns away* Jeez. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 21:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha... oh, sorry. I deleted it. GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I did color the claws black. GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 23:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) No, the claws on the collar. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 23:48, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I thought those were teeth, that's why I didn't color them in. Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 23:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Besides, they look better in white. Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 23:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) They do look better in white. So, does anyone have a problem with me asking "CBA"? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 20:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) K'. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No problem at all. DollyMY DOG ROCKS! 20:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Valorsong ~ For Approval Here's Valorsong! Yeah, he's been around for a while, but, I wanted to get him approved so I can start his character page. My re-made version of Hollyfeather will go up eventually too. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Amazing, but he looks kind of like Firestar/heart. Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 23:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) What's with the "but"? He looks amazing; and he looks nothing like Fireheart. He's very handsome, indeed :) nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 00:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks! When I made him, I was reading Firestar's quest, actually....so... If there's any resemblemce, it's because of that. XD Shall I ask CBA? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No comments. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Stickfeather ~ For Approval Here's Hollyfeather's littermate, Stickfeather! ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful, Holly! Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 23:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Otter! ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I really like him! nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I thought you would. xD ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hawkflight ~ For Approval Here's Hollyfeather's other littermate, Hawkflight! ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) He looks gorgeous! nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 00:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Instant pproval, I would say! DollyMY DOG ROCKS! 01:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Really? Well, let's wait for River. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hollyfeather ~ For Approval Here she is! Hollyfeather! I re-did the one that I had, and decided to put it up for approval, along with her littermates/future mate. So, what do you think? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 20:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) This is great! If possible, blur a tiny bit more. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 20:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 00:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Where do you want me to blur? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Ravenfeather (Loner)~ For Approval I can't belive I haven't added Raven! Well, this is Raven, a loner in one of my stories. Raven (or Ravenfeather as he is now called) is Goldenflower's mate. Raven is a black tom with blazing golden eyes. Comments? Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 01:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *rolls eyes* He was golden eyes, dum dum. Otherwise, he's beautiful! Did you use layers? nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Nope! Sorry about the yellow eyes, I was thinking about Adderkit's eye color. Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 23:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Re-Uploaded...'I don't really like the eye color, it looks wierd to me. I would like the eye color to be yellow. Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 23:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Otter, you're a dork. It looks beautiful!! ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes; the eyes are perfect. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Holly! Thanks, Night! DollyMY DOG ROCKS! 19:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ripplepaw~ For Approval I am not very happy right now with Snowsong's exy. Please comment so I can improve his unattractive figure! xD. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Umm...no offense but, this looks wierd. Please don't get me wrong but. DollyMY DOG ROCKS! 20:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *tongue hangs out dumbly* That's the point, Otter! You need to help me with this sucker! nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 21:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oakblaze~ For Approval My mate! *screams* Is based on one of my ex-best friends... *memories threaten to make Nightfern cry* I used layers for the first time. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 21:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oakblaze and Crowpaw~ For Approval Here's Crowpaw and Oakblaze! Mentor and apprentice. Crowpaw is a smokey-gray, almost black, tom. Oakblaze is a handsome bracken colored tom. Comments? DollyValentine's Day is coming! 15:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Cute! I don't know what Holly will do; we've been talking about getting new RANK blanks only and adding new rank ones. But I'm not leader or deputy. However, if Holly decides to approve this one last time, I suggest turning him more reddish. I wanted a Oakheart look- he was a bracken-colored tom. Problem was, I had no idea what color that was, so I made him that red-brown color just like Oakheart. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 15:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar~ For Approval This is Maplekit's father. He's insanely sweet and brave, so it will break my heart to kill him :( He's a golden tabby with amber eyes. Comments? nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 16:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine